Primeiro dia de trabalho
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Cana é uma profissional atuária contratada pela Fairy Tail Enterprises, com umas pendências no sábado à noite para resolver. O primeiro dia de trabalho nunca é fácil, mas esse de Cana...Laxana/Jerza
1. Chapter 1

Cana estava sentada no bar, solitária, tomando seu whisky _on the rocks_ como se estivesse bebericando um guaraná gelado. Deus abençoe as _happy hours_! Mesmo as de segunda-feira! E ainda tinha gente que considerava aquilo um exagero. Ela merecia beber. O primeiro dia de trabalho foi complicado.

Ela havia acertado os detalhes do emprego há pelo menos um mês, só que eles foram chamá-la somente agora para começar o trabalho na Fairy Tail Enterprises. E nada, absolutamente nada do que estudou em toda a sua vida poderia preveni-la, protegê-la ou até mesmo aliviá-la do que aconteceu hoje.

Em tempo: Cana formou-se em Ciências Aturárias na Universidade de Magnólia, o que finalmente serviu pra alguma coisa, já que saíram reportagens e reportagens falando que esse emprego, nessa área era o mais rentável e com o nível de estresse mais baixo.

Ela analisou as possibilidades de mensurar medidas preventivas e análises de risco como um emprego sem estresse, a coisa toda era estressante por si só. Sem falar que ter que colocar valor e cruzar com o risco que a pessoa oferece para si própria e o que ela oferece para a empresa que ela contrata para protegê-la é uma coisa no mínimo controversa.

Como o curso é bem abrangente, ela não encontrou muitas dificuldades para arrumar emprego imediato. Só que a Fairy Tail Enterprises era a empresa mais fascinante que se tinha notícia, além do plano de carreira, o pagamento era excelente e Cana realmente precisava do dinheiro pra se restabelecer. Uma família maluca e algumas tendências ao alcoolismo e jogo podiam detonar as finanças de alguém.

Ela podia não ser a mais bem sucedida de todos os atuários, porém, tinha um currículo diversificado e atuou em áreas com relativo sucesso, mas nada comparado com o tamanho da responsabilidade que iria enfrentar.

A empresa pra qual ela estava se candidatando oferecia o emprego mais_hardcore _que Cana já observou, eram inúmeras provações e um certo culto ao_workaholism_, ou seja, esse emprego era uma merda, mas pagava bem. Compensava? Sim! E ela precisava de dinheiro, não? Na verdade, quem não precisa?

Segunda-feira, no caso hoje, às 8 em ponto, ela estava vestida como uma executiva, com um tailleur preto e a tradicional camisa branca, sem falar naqueles sapatos assassinos pretos e de bico e salto finos, trajada como se estivesse em uma jornada para o sucesso, uma verdadeira CEO! Smartphone, tablet, revistas especializadas em seguros, um livrinho de _chick lit,"porque toda garota precisa saber pensar como uma garota_" e um potinho ridículo de passas ao rum, que ela nunca na vida vai admitir o porquê dele estar ali, mas era uma sugestão do conselheiro dela, aquele dos 12 passos.

Ela estava com os nervos em frangalhos. Fairy Tail Enterprises era fabulosa. Estudou quase tudo o que podia sobre a empresa, sem falar no tempo em que tentou desenvolver seu vocabulário para algo mais corporativo, metas, balanços, trabalho em equipe e todos esses chavões estavam grudados na porta do quartinho onde Cana vivia.

"Ok, agora é a hora! Vamos começar então! E tente não pensar no sábado à noite, tá bom Alberona, você consegue.

Foi direto para a recepção e lhe encaminharam para o departamento de Recursos Humanos, e foi recepcionada pela mulher mais linda que vira na vida.

"Bom dia, você deve ser a nova atuária. Finalmente você vai começar, precisávamos muito e você. Por favor, sente-se. Ah, que cabeça a minha, meu nome é Erza Scarlet. Eu sou a diretora Senior dos Recursos Humanos e vou lhe mostrar os departamentos.

Cana se viu imersa em pensamentos: "_Ótimo, como se eu precisasse de mais pressão, ela fala que eles estavam ansiosos pela minha chegada, sem falar que essa história de gerente sênior recepcionar novatos cheira a armação._

Ela estava certa, mas em apenas alguns pontos. A senhorita Scarlet é muito solitária, mas é uma boa pessoa. Todas as outras mulheres da empresa não gostam dela sua extrema rigidez as assusta, sem falar na paixão absurdamente platônica que nutre pelo gerente sênior dos atuários: Jellal Fernandes. Erza viu em Cana uma possibilidade de vê-lo mais uma vez por dia e quem sabe até arrumar uma colega? Pois amiga era algo muito distante da realidade.

Verdade seja dita, a paixão de Erza não é tão platônica assim, mas a pobre moça não sabe ver sinais de flerte. Então, caso o destino não interfira, ou mais precisamente, alguma outra pessoa, eles ficarão pra sempre nesse admirar sem tocar. Que destino miserável.

Cana juntou toda a força disponível para responder: "Muito obrigada Senhorita Scarlet. Para onde vamos então?"

"Me acompanhe."

A novata achava que fora jogada aos leões. Pessoas sênior com pessoas júnior não se misturavam, isso não estava certo, as revistas não previam isso e diziam que esse tipo de interação não costuma acabar muito bem. "Santo Onofre, me ajude!" A morena rezava em seu íntimo.

Erza, não aguentando mais a pressão e também excitada pela possibilidade de fazer uma colega, virou-se rapidamente e começou a se explicar:

"Cana, me desculpe! Essa empresa contrata homens há tanto tempo e as mulheres daqui não se acostumam com o meu jeito. Eu solicitei ao chefe que permitisse que eu a levasse, faz mais de dois meses que eu não converso com uma mulher. Não se preocupe, eu não sou lésbica nem nada, mas faz falta conversar com garotas sobre coisas de garotas. Me perdoe. Eu vou chamar outra pessoa pra te apresentar os setores."

Cana sentiu uma empatia imediata por Erza, pois se viu ali, na mesma situação. Nos seus piores dias, como sempre estava envolvida em confusões, foi praticamente excomungada da república onde morava. Nunca recebeu ajuda de nenhuma pessoa que não fosse seu pai, e nem era ajuda das melhores. As coleguinhas que andavam com ela, sempre queriam uma bebida ali, um cigarro acolá, mas nenhuma nunca sequer pensou em perguntar a Cana o motivo pelo qual ela se embriagava todos os dias. Uma vez ouviu que as pessoas tinham inveja do seu estilo de vida ousado, do seu corpo definido e de seus cabelos encaracolados. Só que ninguém sabia que ela estava com pré-cirrose aos 27 anos, que as contas dela estavam totalmente descontroladas e que teve fases que entre comer um pedaço de pão e tomar uma dose de pinga na esquina, ela sempre iria pela segunda opção.

"Hey Erza, se me permite chamá-la assim, faz tempo que eu não converso coisas de garotas com garotas também. E as pessoas não se acostumam comigo também. Eu meio que entendo você. Por favor, me mostre os arredores."

Os olhos de Erza se encheram de lágrimas, o que comoveu Cana. Mais uma pessoa solitária como ela. Todos somos solitários de algum modo, que bom, que pelo menos uma colega, ela conseguira.

"Bom, outro motivo é o seu chefe! Jellal Fernandes é o cara mais fantástico, mais lindo, mais gostoso e maravilhoso que essa terra já viu! Eu tenho uma queda abismal por ele, não sei se já percebeu, só que ele não repara em mim. Eu gosto dele desde os tempos da faculdade. Estudamos juntos a vida praticamente toda e ele nunca reparou em mim, ai, então me conformo em vê-lo pelo menos uma vez por dia na hora do almoço, mas se tem como ver mais, por que não, né?"

A newbie ficou boquiaberta. Erza era de longe a mulher mais fantástica que Cana já havia visto! Ruiva, olhos cinzentos, um corpo de dar inveja a muita modelo por aí e ela havia sido ignorada? Por Santo Onofre, Cana não tinha salvação, se achava tão comum...

"Venha por aqui! Bom, aqui é o local de café. Temos horários específicos e mais ao fundo temos o fumódromo, caso você precise. Você fuma?"

"Não, quanto menos vícios melhor, né?" Ela respondeu.

"Ah, sim. Viver saudável é o que importa."

Cana não se classificaria como saudável, mas ela teve uma experiência com vários entorpecentes, não tinha predisposição genética para o vício, mas apresentava uma dependência psicológica leve de álcool. Claro que não compreendia como uma dependência pode ser leve ou pesada, mas foi isso o que o seu médico dissera. Por isso as passas ao rum. Aquilo era o suficiente para ela passar o dia.

Erza sentiu o cheiro de cigarro. "Ah, depois eles não querem que eu seja um sargento. A empresa tem 25 horários diferentes de café e cigarros e tem gente aqui fumando fora de hora." Começou a gritar: "Quem está aí?"

Uma voz ressonante começou a falar e Cana sabia que conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar.

"Sou eu Scarlet. Fica fria que o cigarro já tá acabando! Faz o favor de ficar de bico calado!"

"Quem tá aí com você?"

"Não tem ninguém aqui! Eu sou praticamente o único fumante dessa porra..."

"Se está achando ruim, sempre pode se demitir..."

"Para o seu azar Escarlate – Laxus respondeu saindo - "eu sou o engenheiro elétrico mais foda dessa budega e eu..." a voz dele morreu no caminho e ele ficou sem ação.

Cana ficou estática! Aquele dia estava ficando cada vez pior. Começou com uma superiora louca e agora isso! O tal engenheiro foda era foda em outras coisas também. Como por exemplo, sexo! Ela teve o melhor sexo da vida dela com o cara que estava plantado na sua frente! O cretino sabia ser gostoso! Puta merda! Estava com o resto do cigarro no canto da boca, de camisa branca, no melhor estilo, roupa social, aqueles botões marotamente abertos, deixando um pouco daquela pele à mostra, que ela já sabia o gosto. "Como ele pode ser assim na vida real? As fantasias não são tão lindas assim. Merda, merda merda!" Tudo isso acontecendo e a moça não movia um músculo, como se fosse feita de cera.

A reação do loiro foi similar, se não mais forte! As lembranças de quando a encontrou foram brutais. Naquele dia ela estava vestida pra matar, não não que hoje a considerasse menos atraente, como que alguém pode ser tão deliciosa...com um tailleur sem graça desses? Pois bem, no fatídico dia, ela estava com aquele abençoado vestido preto, que mais revelava do que escondia, aquelas alças pedindo para serem abaixadas e aquelas coxas, coxas matadoras, uma delas tatuada. Sem falar naquele olhar malvado sensual e aquela boca moldada pela luxúria. Merda, ele ainda se lembrava do que aquela boca podia fazer! E queria de novo. Ele estava desesperado, enlouquecido! Droga! Como ele podia pensar em alguma coisa quando todo o sangue dele estava migrando para outros lugares? Será que seria estúpido perguntar o nome dela agora?

Erza se viu em uma sinuca de bico, não sabia bem o que fazer! Percebeu um clima no ar, eles se conheciam, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Coisa estranha! Os dois aparentavam um desespero, mas Cana parecia pior, e ela pra ser amiga, agarrou a mão dela e saíram correndo.

"EEEEEEEEEEEERZAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESPERA! MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? VOLTA AQUI, MERDA! VOLTA AQUI!" O loiro esbravejou.

''Vamos, Cana, só mais um pouco! Vamos embora!"

Elas correram e correram, subiram umas escadas, fizeram umas curvas loucas e Cana se viu dentro de um cubículo, mas ajeitado. Era aconchegante até. Erza parecia conhecer aquilo muito bem, na verdade, aquilo parecia pertencer a ela.

"Ah, eu venho aqui quando eu preciso me esconder do mundo, o que ultimamente está sendo todos os dias. Você parecia desesperada, precisando se esconder." Erza explicou.

"Bom, Erza, você disse que precisava falar com mulheres, né? E como você contou seus sentimentos pelo meu futuro chefe, vou te explicar porque aconteceu o que aconteceu, tudo bem?"

"Ah, uma história! Nossa, muito obrigada Cana."

"O seu colega de trabalho e eu ficamos muito íntimos no sábado passado. Estávamos em um barzinho que toca blues, ele me abordou, demos umas risadas, curtimos um bom som e quando eu dei por mim, estava tendo o melhor sexo da minha vida no depósito do bar." Cana falou tudo de uma vez.

Erza ficou mais rubra do que era humanamente possível e Cana se desculpou arrematando a gafe de não perguntar o nome dele.

A ruiva explodiu em gargalhadas! "Como você esqueceu de perguntar o nome dele? Nossa! Ele deve ser bom mesmo! Vixi..faz tanto tempo que eu não transo que eu acho que me esqueci! E como é bom dizer isso em voz alta! Ah, você quer saber o nome dele?"

"Ah, sim, né?"

"Laxus Dreyar. Engenheiro elétrico há 4 anos, nunca apresentou uma namorada séria para o pessoal da empresa e ele é neto de um dos patrões, sem falar que tem uma patológica relação com cigarros e academia."

Cana morreu de tanta vergonha, praticamente teve uma experiência extracorpórea. Estava quase se demitindo ali mesmo, mas lembrou como Erza foi atrevida com ele e ficou em dúvida.

"Mas se ele é neto de um dos patrões, por que você falou daquele jeito com ele?" Ela perguntou.

"Ah, como se ele fosse um qualquer? É política da empresa e dele. Ele se empenha mais do que todos para ultrapassar a fama de neto do patrão. O cara não falta, não dedura e não ganha mais do que ninguém com o cargo dele. Ele não é senior ainda, mas está chegando lá. Ele recusou uma promoção por achar que não está à altura ainda. Começou de baixo, sempre gostou de eletrônica, mas virou engenheiro recentemente, pois só agora poderia custear os estudos. Ele já trabalhava aqui e nossa empresa conta com um bom programa para estudantes, mas ele nunca se aproveitou do fato de ser neto do patrão. Ele detesta isso. Acha que as pessoas o menosprezam antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, o que o enfurece."

"Oh, então eu não vou precisar me demitir?" Cana suspirou.

"Oh, Cana, pelo amor de Deus, nem pense isso. O pessoal sabe como Laxus é. Ele não indica ninguém, ele não favorece, nem tem cargo pra isso, sem falar que os trâmites para sua contratação estão rolando desde o mês passado. Por favor! Vocês não se conheciam até sábado passado, pelo que você disse. Sem falar que, sendo bem egoísta, eu não permitiria que você se demitisse. Eu fiz uma colega! Bom, sobre encontrá-lo por aí, é bem possível que você o encontre na hora do almoço e alguns dos horários de café, só que tudo é questão de horários e escalas. Dá pra mexer nisso, se você quiser. Só que vocês não podem transar aqui dentro. O que eu acho que estava implícito no contexto."

Cana engasgou com a própria saliva. "Ma..mas é claro que não Erza! Nem quero vê-lo, quanto mais fazer isso com ele de novo..." Cana não sabia se o seu corpo podia suportar tanta vergonha em um dia só.

"Mas Cana, se ele foi o melhor da sua vida, repetir é sempre bom, não? Não se preocupe se for em relação a empresa. Temos vários casais que trabalham aqui, mas em setores diferentes, pra evitar desgaste no relacionamento. Eles nem se encontram direito, parecem que trabalham em empresas completamente diferentes. O que é bom pra contribuir pra diversidade de assunto e tudo o mais, não? Ah, o que custa? Espero que dê certo." Os olhos de Erza brilhavam de uma maneira maléfica até.

"Ah, Erza, pelamor. Sejamos realistas. Eu transei com ele loucamente sem nem saber o nome. Sério mesmo. Nunca me senti tão solta com alguém, fiz n coisas, sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo. Isso me tira totalmente da lista de pessoas que ele namoraria. Sem falar que eu nem ao menos quero namorar. Isso é coisa de idiotas." Cana resignou-se.

Que seja de idiotas então! Não estou nem aí! Ah, eu quero, como eu quero namorar o Jellal desde os tempos de faculdade! Ele nunca foi galinhão. Até teve um relacionamento com uma tal de Ultear, mas ela o deixou pra desbravar o mundo ou seduzir um senhor de idade, isso não sei. Bom, ele deve me achar normal, mas eu daria um braço pra que ele me olhasse como Laxus te olhou.

"Bom, Jellal já puxou o seu cabelo, levantou seu vestido, disse obscenidades no seu ouvido e bombou em você a noite toda? Sem falar a parte da retribuição?" Cana perguntou.

"Infelizmente, não!"

"Tá aí o porquê."

Erza sondou para ver se Laxus estava por perto para continuarem com as apresentações.

Foram chegar ao setor atuário perto das 10 da manhã e foi quando ouviram Jellal dizer:

"Puta que pariu! Admito! A Scarlet é gostosa pra caralho! Pronto! Satisfeitos?"

Outra voz disse: "Não é bem isso que a gente quer ouvir chefinho. Você sabe que não é bem isso, sem falar que você perdeu a aposta miseravelmente. O Natsu foi chutado pela Heartfilia e não o contrário. Ninguém mandou você apostar contra a sanidade das mulheres."

"Mas Gray, pense bem! A Lucy sempre se mostrou afim daquela mula do Natsu e eles começaram a se envolver, como eu iria saber que ela iria fugir com o Sting? Que é praticamente igual a ele?" Jella retorquiu.

Erza não podia mais respirar, ele a achava gostosa e havia algo mais...ele achava e quando deu por si, a porta tinha caído. Sim, caído, com ela em cima da porta, com seu tailleur grafite pecaminosamente curto, dando a Jellal a perfeita visão de suas coxas divinas. E ela, afogada em seus cabelos e em sua vergonha.

"Erza? Quer dizer, Senhorita Scarlet? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

A pobre não sabia onde começava o rosto dela e os cabelos, só que ela estava mais que feliz. Isso era um progresso inimaginável, e ela creditava aquilo secretamente à Cana! Sabia que tinha feito uma escolha sábia ao implorar ao mestre para mostrar a empresa a ela.

"Ah, eu estou bem. Não me chame de Senhorita Scarlet. A gente se conhece a tanto tempo, né? Me chama de Erza mesmo! É legal ouvir meu nome na sua voz" E com isso ela engasgou.

Jellal não sabia onde enfiar a cara! Nunca ficou tão vermelho ou feliz em sua vida. Sua musa, seu amor de infância dizendo isso? Puxa vida, ele já estava empolgado, mas deu-se conta que não estavam sozinhos ali. "Merda." -pensou. "Mas Erza, a que devemos a sua visita?"

"Ah, eu vim apresentar a sua nova colaboradora. Cana Alberona. Jellal Fernandes. Gerente Senior Atuário."

"Muito prazer senhorita Alberona. Estávamos esperando sua chegada. Temos muito trabalho a fazer, mas não se preocupe, vamos te ensinando aos poucos, não é gente?

A sala, que estava lotada de homens veio abaixo com tantos gritos. E Cana se viu em uma enrascada. De um lado, uma amiga meio forçada, um chefe lindo e um monte de homens loucos e do outro o seu deus do sexo.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que teria que bebericar um whisky no final no dia. E seja o que Deus quiser, né?


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. Estava atônito e a décima bituca era jogada ao chão. "INFERNO! COMO ELA PODE SAIR CORRENDO ASSIM? AQUELA MALDITA ERZA! COMO ELA ARRASTA A...A...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDA, EU NÃO SEI O NOME DELA!" Ele foi pego nesse loop infinito mental e ficou matutando.

Sabia que a mulher era bela e um furacão na cama, ou nas paredes, pra ser mais exato. Ela tinha aquele olhar lânguido, que era capaz de derreter todo o gelo da Sibéria, aquele jeito de simular um bico (NADA DE DUCKFACE, EM NOME DE THOR, a mulher era uma deusa da Luxúria) ou ainda flertar. Observou-a por muito tempo naquela noite até ter certeza de que ela não sabia quem ele era.

Óbvio! Laxus Dreyar tinha essa porcaria de sobrenome que parecia mais importante do que ele, teve épocas em que ele considerou seriamente a possibilidade de criar um nome comum, retirar o sobrenome e todas essas coisas estúpidas que fazemos por causa da opinião alheia. Mas isso também poderia parecer uma espécie de vergonha da sua família que não fez nada além de apoiá-lo mesmo nas inúmeras tentativas de desvencilhar da mesma. E se Laxus Dreyar podia se gabar de alguma coisa na sua vida, era da gratidão que sentia. O avô o criou como se fosse filho, já que infelizmente teve que cortar relações com o pai de Laxus. Inicialmente, a revolta se instalou no coração do pequeno, só que o insano do Ivan, queria mesmo colocar o filho em uma dessas redes loucas de maníacos, algo assim, pelo menos foi isso o que lhe contaram e ele veio a confirmar.

Makarov, o avô, abriu mão da paternidade para salvar o neto e se jogou em uma odisséia para reaver a guarda do guri, algo que poderia ter custado toda sua fortuna, coisa com a qual ele nunca se importou. O homem era grato ao seu avô, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia deixar de imaginar se ele seria mais feliz se nada fosse dito depois do momento em que era apresentado. Por exemplo, ele é apresentado como Laxus, neto de Makarov. Ele não tem outra alcunha, além dessa, pelo menos é assim que ele pensa. E quando confirmou que a bela morena não conhecia nada de nada, ele simplesmente foi à busca daqueles lábios.

A sorte com as mulheres aparentemente não é o forte dos homens daquela empresa, e com nosso anti-herói, a coisa não era lá muito diferente. Não que tivesse escassez de contato físico, mas aquele arrepio só de olhar, há quanto tempo. E foi exatamente isso que fez com que ele fosse atraído por Cana, (que ele não sabe o nome ainda).

Ela o olhava como se ele fosse simplesmente um homem atraente. Ele não era um homem com um sobrenome famoso ou ainda um profissional de respeito ou ainda um halterofilista em formação, ele era um homem, e um homem que havia decidido levar aquela mulher pra cama.

A música e o ambiente não poderiam ser melhores, era um barzinho relativamente novo, onde estava rolando um jazz de ótima qualidade, na verdade, era um show do Alabama Shakes. (N.A: Se vocês sentem falta da Janis Joplin, por favor, ouçam.) E tinha todo aquele clima de bar de jazz, a fumaça dos cigarros subindo e deixando tudo nebuloso, as garrafas de whisky que ajudavam no clima, os vinis e o tal gramofone, tudo conspirando para que aquilo acontecesse.

Laxus tomou fôlego, na sua lembrança e agora, e foi, foi em busca daquela que seria uma mulher no mínimo, inesquecível pra sua vida.

"Merda, agora ela está aqui! Como eu vou achá-la? Vou ter que perguntar pra Escarlate quem é ela, claro! Só que parece que ela já escolheu quem vai proteger, né? Foda-se! Vou querer saber quem é ela e o que ela está fazendo aqui! E é agora!"

Ele saiu em um rompante, indo direto para o RH e chegando lá rugiu como um leão perguntando sobre a Erza e nenhum dos funcionários sabia onde ela estava.

"Mas como é isso? A chefe de vocês sai do setor, faz no mínimo umas 2 horas e vocês nem querem saber onde ela se encontra? Nem sabem me dizer o básico dos básicos?"

Uma moça, a única do setor, que começara naquele dia no setor, de cabelos curtos e platinados com olhos bem, mas beeem azuis respondeu de prontidão, trêmula, mas de prontidão:

"Perdão senhor, mas não interferimos nos assuntos da chefia. Sabemos que ela foi apresentar os setores para a funcionária nova e a duração da tarefa pode ser o tanto que ela desejar. O senhor sabe melhor do que todos nós o tamanho desse complexo, não? Perdoe-me pelo atrevimento." Lisanna respondeu.

Em tempo: Lisanna também era novata. Foi contratada uma semana antes de Cana e Erza não pode apresentar a empresa pra ela, na verdade, ela nem seria encaminhada para o RH, mas depois de uma semana no setor de expedição, percebeu-se o seu suposto talento com pessoas. Por isso Erza não a conhece ainda. E quem fez o _tour_ pela empresa com ela foi um dos assistentes de controle de qualidade, Natsu Dragneel, que fez as pernas da moça ficarem bambas, mas isso ela não admitiria jamais. Porque o rapaz era mais do que bem comprometido, pelo o que ela sabia, né?

"Como é seu nome?" Laxus perguntou.

"Lisanna. Lisanna Straus." A moça já estava praticamente pegando o formulário de demissão quando o ouviu dizer que quando a Erza chegasse, se ela poderia ligar no setor dele, que ele gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas.

"Bom, o nome dela é Cana Alberona. O setor no qual vai trabalhar, eu realmente não sei, mas o nome dela sim. É o máximo que eu posso fazer." A moça disse.

Laxus gaguejou, ia dizer que não era bem isso o que queria saber, ainda pensou em dizer como ela sabia, mas se dignou a agradecer solenemente e saiu.

"Ótimo, aquela mocinha sacou o que eu estava procurando. Perfeito. Poxa, perguntei o nome dela e o da minha "musa" ( que coisa mais brega) não. Ah, mas quando eu penso naquela mulher gemendo no meu ouvido...putamerda! Se continuar assim, eu vou passar o dia no banheiro! E eu tenho que trabalhar! Quer saber, foda-se essa porra toda! Vou fumar mais um cigarro." E foi em direção ao fumódromo.

Chegando lá, deu de cara com Jellal que parecia uma mistura de um ganhador da mega-sena com uma pessoa que tinha visto um fantasma. E ele estava fumando também. Coisa que só fazia nos maus tempos de colégio.

"Fernandes, mas que merda é essa? Quando você voltou a fumar? O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Ah, Laxus, eu sei lá! A Erza apareceu lá no setor e eu não sei o que a pessoa que fabrica esses tailleurs pensa da vida. Cara, ela é gostosa, você sabe que eu sou vidrado nela desde os tempos obscuros de colégio, onde ela namorava aquele esquisito do Simon, né? Então, mas a mulher sabe ser deliciosa, gente do céu! E também...MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO DREYAR?"

Laxus tinha dado um soco certeiro na cara de Jellal.

"Jellal, foco! Certo! Eu sei que você acha a Erza atraente desde antes de aprender a usar seu pênis pra algo além de mijar, mas ficar falando sobre os atributos físicos dela que já são de conhecimento comum e notório, diga-se de passagem, não ajuda você e não ME ajuda a saber o que está acontecendo. Agora acorde! Repira..mas não com o cigarro, seu imbecil. Respira, vamos lá, um, dois, três..iiiiiiiiiiiiiiisso."

Jellal não parecia muito agradecido pela tentativa, tanto que levantou aquele dedo conhecido e mostrou a língua! Ofensa mais infantil não tinha. Quando ele ia começar, Gajeel entra soltando fogo pelas ventas! "Aquela nanica, vou matá-la, MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ-LA!"

E quando Laxus ia dar um soco em Gajeel por interromper o raciocínio de Jellal, entram mais dois homens se xingando sem parar.

"Natsu, eu não tenho culpa se você é corno, meu filho! É isso que dá, fica brincando com aquele gato o dia todo e não comparece com a mulher. Depois não reclama de levar chifre.

"Gray, cala essa porra dessa boca e não coloca o Happy no meio dessa merda! A Lucy me largou antes de ir embora com o Sting, tá sabendo?" O moço ruivo até parecia calmo.

"Ah, ela te largou em um dia e foi vista aos amassos com o Sting duas horas depois. Se isso não é cornisse, eu sei lá o que é!"

"Chifre seria se eu ainda estivesse com ela, o que eu não estou porque ela deixou muito claro que não aguenta os meus enjôos, nem o meu gato e nenhuma das minhas piadas super engraçadas, sem falar na minha obsessão com dragões. E pensando bem, foi até melhor assim cara, porque em uma coisa você está certo. Eu ia levar um chifre, sem dúvida alguma e eu não ia gostar."

Jellal derrubou o cigarro, Laxus ficou de boca aberta e Gajeel tinha problemas pra respirar.

"Você não ia gostar? Natsu, você namorou essa moça por um tempo considerável, né? Levando em consideração o seu histórico deplorável com as mulheres, é praticamente o começo do apocalipse, aquela gostosa ter aceito ter um relacionamento com você e assumir pra toda a sociedade esse fato praticamente funesto." Jellal respondeu.

"Jellal, tá certo que você é sênior do atuário e tudo o mais, só que não precisa falar difícil. Eu sei que não sou foda com mulher não, tá tudo tranquilo. Arrumar uma transa aqui e outra ali é fácil até. Mas eu sei que se depender de uma mulher gostar mesmo de mim, não vai rolar. Não sou "gostável" Só que necessidade eu sei que não vou passar. Por isso o gato. Agora vamos parar de falar do quase corno aqui e saber porque o Gajelzinho aqui quer matar a Levy, outra vez, lembrando que hoje é segunda." Natsu replicou.

"Como você sabe que era da Levy que eu estava falando, sua mula?"

"Você falou 'baixinha'. Ela é a menor daqui e vocês vivem brigando por tudo." Natsu retorquiu.

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA TODO MUNDO! VAMO TODO MUNDO TRABALHAR, CAMBADA DE FOLGADOS." Laxus explodiu.

"Fernandes, eu quero falar com você mais tarde, beleza?" Laxus falou.

"Tranquilo, eu também preciso falar umas paradas com você. Sobre aquele assunto anterior." Jellal completou.

Os homens se dividiram em dois grupos e foram para os seus respectivos setores. Laxus, Natsu e Gajeel foram para o setor de qualidade. Apesar de Laxus ser engenheiro, ele também era responsável pelo controle de qualidade da empresa, que trabalhava em conjunto com os atuários. Eles mediam os riscos e os responsáveis pela qualidade fiscalizavam os produtos para que ficassem de acordo com os relatórios recebidos. Parecia fácil, mas era o setor combinado mais bombástico da empresa.

Natsu começou a falar. "Bom, estão aparecendo umas gatinhas por aqui, né? Ainda bem, tava cansado de ver tanto cueca desse jeito."

Laxus não disse nada e só ouvia o progresso da conversa.

"Esses dias, eu apresentei a empresa pra uma garota linda linda, que acho que foi pro RH, uma pena. Pelo que o velho disse, estavam precisando pro atuário também. E os trâmites pareciam bem mais complicados. Mas não sei se chegou alguém." Natsu continuou.

"Mas Salamander, que fofoqueiro você é, velho! Como que você fica sabendo dessas coisas?" Gajeel perguntou.

"Simples, eu pergunto pro velho! Coisa fácil, ele gosta de falar sobre a empresa e quem vai contratar e os trâmites. Ele responde, simples assim. Por ele eu soube que a Lucy se demitiu e também soube que o Sting começou a trabalhar aqui. E também..."

"Natsu, você vai ter que fazer um favor pra mim. Mas aquele favor de amigo! Entende?" Laxus pediu.

"Pode falar Laxus."

"Descobre quem o velho contratou recentemente, mais precisamente essa pessoa do atuário e a moça que está no Rh, a novata lá. Muito me interessa saber das duas." Laxus falou.

Natsu se sentiu incomodado por falar da novata do RH, porque ele sabia quem era. Nada disso, Natsu não estava apaixonado ou ainda afim de Lisanna. A achou linda e muito meiga, só isso. Ele e Lucy tinham história e no fundo, ele ainda achava que eles voltariam, só que tinha uma coisinha incomodando-o em relação à novata e que não sabia o que é. Pobre criança.

"Ah, Laxus, o que você quer com a Lisanna-san? Tá afim dela ou algo assim?" Natsu perguntou meio encabulado.

"Nada disso lagartixa. Aquela loira sabia quem eu era e falou comigo de igual pra igual. Mulheres assim são raras! Quero ser amigo dela, colega dela só. Se rolar alguma coisa, por que não? Mas o meu interesse é na outra que ninguém sabe quem é ainda." Laxus respondeu.

Claro que Laxus estava provocando Natsu. Nunca na vida ele trocaria sua deusa da luxúria, um apelido dado com muito carinho que ela ainda não sabia, por uma mulher que ele tinha visto na sala de sua colega, mas notou o desassossego de Natsu quanto a isso e decidiu usar ao seu favor. Vale tudo em nome de uma boa foda! Era esse o lema Dreyar de ser. E aquela mulher, era a melhor! Mal sabia ele...

"Ok, eu pergunto, mas por que você não perguntou ao Jellal se ele tinha recebido uma colaboradora nova?" Natsu indagou.

"Simples, porque na hora em que eu ia fazer isso, ele começou a falar estranhamente da Erza e tudo o mais e quando eu ia perguntar, chegaram as três bonecas pra falar da Lucy e afins." Laxus respondeu.

"Falando nisso- Gajeel interrompe- tenho que pegar uma grana com o Fernandes."

"Por que?" Laxus pergunta.

"Porque ele foi o único a apostar que Natsu largaria da Lucy antes dela largar dele, apostando seriamente contra a sanidade feminina." Gajeel falou.

"Mas com esse tipo de amigo, a gente tá fodido mesmo, hein? Pelamor do tocha humana, que porra é essa?" Natsu se indignou.

"Ah Natsu, nem adianta se doer porque...Gajeel abriu a porta do setor e a fechou muito, mas muuuito vermelho.

"O que aconteceu, lata velha? Por que você fechou a porta?" Laxus perguntou.

"Ah, gente, vamos lá no fumódromo de novo? Tava tão legal lá, né? Vamos Natsu? Por favor." Gajeel implorava.

"Gajeel, você sabe que eu não fumo. Eu só fui lá pra escapar do Gray e não deu certo." Natsu abriu a porta e deu de cara com a ex-namorada seminua sobre o namorado novo, com uns gemidos muito sexies por sinal.

"Sting, Lucy...quanta loirice no ar, não? Será que não tinha um outro lugar pra vocês foderem? Eu já sei, já sei que o amor está no ar, que ele comparece e eu não, mas Lucy, eu tô me segurando pra não xingar você de todos os nomes, porque eu já entendi, você deixou muito claro quando terminou comigo, EM CIMA DELE! Agora será que dá pra parar de foder a minha vida, no meu trabalho?" Natsu exacerbou-se

"Natsu, não vou dizer que foi sem intenção, só que não era pra você assim. E também, eu fiquei sabendo que você estava com esperanças de voltarmos. Me prestei a esse papel para deixar bem claro que eu não te quero mais. Não quero mais as suas esquisitices, seus enjôos de grávida, seus hábitos destrutivos, não quero mais essa merda, você me entendeu? Eu adoro o Sting-kun e vou ficar com ele." A loira falou.

"Tudo bem, eu entendi. Eu tinha entendido da primeira vez, quando você me disse que não me queria mais, também entendi quando eu peguei o Sting comendo você de quatro na nossa cama e também compreendi quando eu vi vocês se pegando no supermercado. Não precisava me humilhar assim, né? Passamos 7 anos juntos, para você fazer isso? Como se eu fosse um nada? Eu não era o melhor namorado do mundo, mas eu não merecia isso, de verdade. Não sei o que houve conosco. (_N.A: ele está falando calmo assim, sem esganá-la porque Laxus e Gajeel não soltam os braços dele de modo algum. E como a escritora é mulher, não vai permitir que elas sejam agredidas nesse momento_) Só que eu sei que você não me ama mais, Lucy e eu ainda posso ter algum sentimento por você, mas tá bem longe de amor. Agora se veste, sai daqui, pelo amor de Deus. Sai daqui."

Natsu tremia, tremia como vara verde. Não sabia como tinha chegado nessa situação.

Para aqueles que estão com raiva da autora ou da senhorita Lucy, ela simplesmente ficou com Natsu sem gostar dele. Achava que tinha que ficar com alguém, mas na verdade ela realmente nunca gostou dele. Eles eram amigos de adolescência e tudo o mais, namoraram naqueles tempos de colégio, onde era lindo se casar com o namoradinho da escola. Eles não casaram no civil, mas desde que saíram da escola e entraram na faculdade, moraram juntos e isso dá um tempo considerável. Mas olha só, só presença não é o suficiente pra começar a amar, né? E Lucy conheceu Sting que despertou esse lado nela e daí, meus amigos, pobre Salamander. Ela nunca tinha seguido seus instintos na vida e quando começou, só exagerou na dose. Pobre Lucy, mas não se preocupem, ela e Sting-kun ficarão juntos por muito tempo porque eles realmente se gostam.

Laxus disse pra Sting passar no RH, pra assinar a sua demissão, já que aquele tipo de comportamento era inaceitável. Sting podia até retrucar, dizendo que ele não iria fazer isso, mas depois dessa cena, era melhor mesmo. Até para o bem de Natsu, contra o qual ele não tinha absolutamente nada. Só murmurou um "ok". E se foi.

A sala ainda tinha aquele cheiro de sexo no ar e de repente bateu o sinal para o almoço.

"Vambora cambada, eu tenho que encontrar o Jellal e pegar algumas coisas pra limpar isso daqui"


End file.
